A proximity sensor is a sensor device configured to detect the presence of a nearby object without any physical contact. A proximity sensor typically comprises a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is usually configured to emit radiation in a predetermined direction. The radiation may be reflected toward the receiver due to the presence of an external object. There are two main types of proximity sensors. The first type is referred to as a radio frequency type proximity sensor and the second type is an optical type proximity sensor. Accordingly, the radiation may be light or a wireless electromagnetic signal. The transmitters used in optical proximity sensors are usually light emitting diodes (referred to hereinafter as “LED”) and the receivers are usually photodetectors. LEDs and photodetectors are generally considered to be low cost components, especially compared to wireless transceivers.